Little by Little, Day by Day
by dark-marks-are-beauty-marks
Summary: Oneshots of the Marauders at school with frienships, laughs, chocolate, and of course James/Lily moments
1. Watching a Movie PART 1

"We have to do what!" Sirius half shouted from his seat.

"Exactly what I said Mr. Black if you had been paying attention," Professor Malian, the Muggle Studies teacher, snapped back at the 6th year student.

"With all due respect, Professor, when Padfoot said 'what?', I don't believe he meant it in a way for you to repeat it. I think he meant it in a 'For the sake of Aggripa we have to do something completely and totally mental!' sort of way," James stated in a matter of fact tone with a half-smile.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically in agreement while Remus just rolled his eyes at his two best friends.

"Watch it Mr. Potter or I'll put both you and Mr. Black in detention," Malian stated firmly before walking away back to her desk.

Sirius waited until she was out of ear shot before saying, "That old bat is mental! I don't want to do this assignment at all!"

"It's not THAT bad," Remus reasoned, "it's relatively easy."

"But we have to watch little kid movies, Moony! And to make it worse, we have to watch _MUGGLE_ little kid movies!"

"At least we can work in a group?" Peter suggested to his friend who was spazzing out.

"That's not that point! I'm a grown man! I don't want to be watching some stinking _KID_ movie! Emphasis on the kid part!" Sirius said in outrage.

"Honestly mate, you're overreacting. Besides you know you'll fall asleep in 2 minutes once the movie begins." James said patting Sirius on the back.

"And 'grown man' my arse. You still sleep with that old dog stuffed animal!" Remus laughed.

"Don't bring Mr. Snuffles into it!" Sirius said offendedly.

"Will you four shut up for a change?" A new voice snapped at them.

"Well, Evans, nice of you to join the conversation!" James said cheerfully to Lily who was sitting in the row in front of the Marauders. "Where do you stand on this? Do you think Sirius can be a grown man and still have a stuffed animal or do you think that makes him a little itty bitty baby?"

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Potter, just pay attention to Professor Malian. She's announcing the groups," Lily said with a smile threatening to appear on her lips.

"WAIT! We don't get to pick our groups? When will this cruel joke be over?" Sirius agonized while throwing his hands in the air.

"Mr. Black, hush! And I told you this at the beginning of explaining this assignment." Professor Malian said exasperatedly.

"I have a slight feeling he was freaking out too much to listen intently, Professor," Remus defended his friend.

Professor Malian sighed, "Since SOME people weren't paying attention, I'll recap. I shall pick the group of four you will be working in from a hat and your group will watch a muggle children's movie of my choice. After you watch it, I want a group summary on why you believe muggle children enjoy it, if there are any magical references and if they are portrayed correctly, and your opinion on the movie. Is that really too difficult to manage?"

"Yes!" Sirius started to say before Remus and James covered his mouth with their hands.

"Now here are the groups," Professor Malian said while reaching into the hat.

"Prewett, McKinnon, Rollins, Scott"

"McDonnell, Pettigrew, Davis, Flint."

Peter sighed loudly, "Fan-freaking-tastic. I'm by myself. Lovely."

"Tough luck, Pete." James said sympathetically while patting him on the back.

"And finally, Black-"

Sirius cringed at the thought of watching a children's movie.

"-Lupin-"

"MOONY! Thank Merlin's hat you're in my group! Now I can complain to you the whole time!" Sirius exclaimed while reaching over his chair to hug Remus in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius gerroff me!" Remus muttered while being squished.

"-Evans-"

"Lilyflower! You get to join Team Badass! Yay!" Sirius exclaimed while embracing her in the tight hug as well.

"Sirius! I thought you were dreading this! And why are we Team Badass?" Lily exclaimed.

"I've had a change of heart! I get hyper and happy quite easily! And I'm badass therefore we get the name by default," He said happily as he finally let go of the other two who were now gasping for the air he had deprived them of.

"-and Potter. Oh Merlin, this can't be good."

"PADFOOT!" James shouted happily.

"PRONGS! Oh, happy day!" Sirius yelled while stretching his arms out to hug James who, unlike the other two, gladly accepted the hug.

"You two are such idiots," Lily said laughing.

"One person from your group come up to get your movie," Malian called.

"Nose goes!" James yelled out to the four of them.

James and Lily quickly touched their noses, followed quickly by Remus, and Sirius touched his ears instead.

"I said nose, not ears, Padfoot!"

"I'm rebelling! So technically I win!"

"How do you figure that? Just go get it!" James retorted.

"But that seems like fetching. I'm not a dog," Sirius said seriously.

"The irony in that does not go unnoticed. Since you're being a git, I'll go get it," Remus said with an eye roll.

Lily looked confused. "How is that ironic?"

"Never you mind Lilyflower," James said quickly, "Let's just hope Remus picked a good movie."

* * *

><p>"How do we get the movie out?" Sirius inquired while walking with James, Lily, and Remus to the Room of Requirement. Sirius was examining the black rectangular object with great interest.<p>

"Do we like poke these circles or something?" He asked about to jab them.

"No! Sirius, you're going to break it!" Lily exclaimed grabbing it from him. "It's a VHS tape. We put it in a machine called a VCR to get it to play! Honestly, don't you pay attention in class?"

"No, not really. I payed attention when we were learning about Muggle food but thats about it," Sirius said honestly.

"Seriously?"

"My middle name is not 'Lee', Lily,"

"That joke is so old, mate," James said with a smile.

"What's your point?"

"Nevermind,"

"We're here, guys" Remus said reaching a corridor.

"So we walk past three times thinking of what we want the room to be, right?" Lily double-checked.

"Yes, Maam. And Sirius NO thinking of water slides! The place was flooded last time," James warned his friend.

Sirius stuck his tounge out, "Kill joy,"

They all walked by the secret door three times before the door swung open and they all walked inside.

Inside was a medium sized room with a large television screen and small VCR player.

"Sweet, bean bag chairs!" Sirius cried out and jumped on one.

"But there are only three of them," Lily observed, "I wonder how that- James! You did that on purpose didn;t you!"

"Now now Lils. Just because I've asked you out a total of 48 times and love you dearly, despite the fact you don't return my love, you accuse me of setting this potentially romantic and datelike atmosphere? It's like you don't know me at all!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well I'll just sit with Remus then,"

"OOH! There's chocolate in here!" Remus exclaimed not paying attention to the other two.

There was a large stack of chocolate and butterbeers on a table near one of the bean bag chairs which Remus immediately ran to and began eating a chocolate Hershey's bar.

"Lilyflower, you may wanna sit with James. Sitting with Remus when there's chocolate around can be a very dangerous thing. Trust me, I've got the scars to prove it!" Sirius said pulling up his sleeve to prove his point.

"Well why can't I sit with you?" Lily asked desperately.

James snorted with laughter, "Lils, Sirius is TERRIBLE to sit with. He can't stay still. You would probably end up on the floor eventually,"

"Fine, I'll sit with you," Lily said defeated, although for some reason she wasn't entire sure of, slightly excited.

"Sucess!" James said pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't push it,"

"Sorry,"

"Let's get this movie started!" Sirius whined from his bean bag chair in the middle of the three.

"What movie is it anyway?" Lily asked Remus.

"Sphmfink cwlled thh wyyle mwermyid"

"Come again?" James asked unphased by Remus speaking with a mouth full of chocolate.

Remus swallowed before answering this time, "Something called _The Little Mermaid_,"

"Never heard of it," Lily stated while putting the tape in the VCR.

"Who wants to watch a movie about mermaids? They're quite ugly and gross," Sirius complained.

"So are you but we still put up with you," James answered.

"That hurt, Prongs," Sirius said in an mockingly sad voice.

"Ok it's starting," Lily said coming to a halt in front of the only remaining beanbag chair.

"After you M'lady," James said with his arm putstretched as gesture for her to sit.

Lily couldn't help but giggle a bit at that and replied, "Why thank-you good sir," and took a seat.

James happily sat next to her but respected her personal space and sat a bit further away then he would have liked.

"Ok here we go," Sirius said in a bored voice as the movie began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The group actually watching the movie will be coming up in the next chapter and it will be a commentary basically.<strong>_

_**Please review! Otherwise, I'll be sad and want chocolate and Remus won't share.**_

_**I felt like just doing little stories and I figured I wouldn't feel pressured to update with these as much as my other stories that I always neglect to finish. **_


	2. Watching a Movie PART 2

"That ship almost ran over those dolphins!" Sirius cried out.

"Shh," Lily scolded.

"But those dolphins could have died! And wow that's a funny looking dog! I want one!"

"Sirius be quiet!"

Sirius ignored her, "Hey that guy looks a bit like Prongs!"

"No it doesn't. James looks completely different! The only similarity is the black hair," Remus replied.

"Guys!"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"WOAH! OK! HOLD UP! Those are not mermaids! They look pretty! And nice and normal...well as normal as a half fish- half human would be!" Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, it's from a Muggle's point-of-view. They don't know what mermaids actually look like!" Lily sighed while unconsciously scooting closer to James.

"But-"

"SIRIUS! Just go with it!"

* * *

><p>"That seahorse just talked! And it had a funny voice!"<p>

"Oh, James not you too!"

"Sorry,"

* * *

><p>"Cool pitch-fork!" James and Sirius exclaimed together.<p>

"I want one!" Sirius yelled.

"Remus, how do you get them to shut up!"

"You don't. They're always like this,"

"Joy," she replied dryly.

* * *

><p>"The crab has a Jamaican accent?"<p>

"And you scold us for talking, Lilyflower?" James chuckled as she turned red at her outburst.

"These fish people are half-naked! How is this a children's movie?" Remus mused.

"And these girls sing funky," Sirius commented.

* * *

><p>"Hey! It looks like Lily!" Sirius exclaimed as Ariel appeared on screen.<p>

"No it doesn't!" protested Lily.

"No, it kinda does, Lils," James said tilting his head to the side.

Sirius smirked while asking, "So Lilyflower, is that what you look like half-naked?"

A pillow sailed across the room to hit Sirius in the face.

"Sorry, Lily"

"I didn't throw it!"

"Sorry, for insulting your future lady-friend then Prongs,"

Another pillow hit him in the face.

"That time it WAS Lily,"

* * *

><p>"That seagull sounds drunk," James commented.<p>

"One two many butterbears?" Remus suggested as he took another bite out of a piece of chocolate.

"More like fire whiskey! He's obsessing over a fork!"

* * *

><p>"CREEPY OLD LADY ALERT!"<p>

"Ow, James! My ears!"

"Sorry but look at that!"

"I don't like this movie! She's so creepy and ugly! My eyes are burning!" Sirius cried while covering his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Flounder is cute! I want one!"<p>

"Sirius you want one of everything!"

"Touché,"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to hear SINGING!" Sirius complained.<p>

"Well we don't want to her you talking every 5 seconds!" Lily snapped.

"It was 6 seconds not 5!"

"You know Lils, this Ariel really does look like you. Only you have waaay prettier eyes,"

"T-thanks James," Lily blushed.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian does not have very good spying skills," James said with a sigh.<p>

"Definitely not Marauder material," Remus agreed while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Ooh those are pretty fireworks," Lily said dreamily and leaning closer to James.<p>

James just looked at her with a fond expression.

"Hey look there's James again!"

"For the last time Sirius, it doesn't look like- oh hey it kinda does look like him," Remus conceded.

"Told you," Sirius said sticking his tongue out.

"The dog looks like you, Padfoot," James said smirking.

"HEY!"

"Looks like its the James-look-alike's birthday!" Remus pointed out.

"And he gets a statue? That sucks." James said.

"Oh look! Lily is in looove with James!" Sirius teased.

"I am NOT!" Lily shrieked while turning red again.

"I was talking about your look-alike,"

"...Oh."

"NO! JAMES! You can't die! The movie just started!" Sirius shouted while hiding behind his bean bag.

"Padfoot, I'm right here!" James exclaimed while pointing to himself with a bewildered expression.

"NO! Your look-alike!"

"...Oh."

"Yay! Lily you saved him! You loved him so much that you saved him!" Sirius batted his eyelashes suggestively at her.

"Oh shut up, Sirius," Lily sighed.

"Lily, why are you singing lovingly to James?"

"Because she likes him, Sirius!" Lily snapped

"You like James? You hear that Prongs? SHE LIKES YOU!"

"Shut up, Sirius," the two said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Not more singing!" Remus exclaimed.<p>

"But it's a singing crab!" James protested.

"There's too much singing in this movie!"

"Just eat your chocolate!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"That crab is a blabbermouth! He needs to learn when to shut up!" Sirius blurted out.<p>

"Look who's talking," James said sarcastically.

"The father is horrible! How could he just destroy all her stuff!" Lily exclaimed in fury. Lily had moved very close to him without noticing. James put a comforting hand on her back and when he left his hand there, she shockingly did not say anything.

"He gets worst father of the year award in my books!"

"Coming from you that says something, Sirius," Remus commented.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Not the creepy old lady! Lily, why are you going to the creepy old lady!" Sirius shouted from his bean bag chair.<p>

"Now the creep old lady sings! Joy," Lily said darkly.

"Three days to get a kiss of true love? That sounds awfully difficult to achieve in that amount of time," Remus said skeptically from his chair.

"And without her voice?" James asked.

"She's nuts," Lily said.

"Wow Lily you must really love James if you're willing to do all this for him. It's like you and James switched personalities with the movie because Prong here would do all this stuff for you in a heart beat."

"Sirius?"

"Yes James?"

"Shut up,"

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>"Naked human Lily!" Sirius shouted then wolf-whistled earning him a pillow to the face.<p>

"Lily! You should cover yourself!" James chimed in.

"I am covered!" she exclaimed.

"Oh right…darn."

"I heard that, James,"

"…oh,"

* * *

><p>"James you finally meet Lily! Now kiss and live happily ever after!" Sirius said in a happy and child-like voice.<p>

"I don't think it works that way Padfoot,"

"No one asked you, Moony,"

At this point, Lily was now leaning on James and he was able to rest his head on top of hers without protest.

* * *

><p>"Lily, why are you blowing bubbles?"<p>

"Lily, why are you brushing your hair with a fork?"

"Lily, why-"

A pillow soared through the air.

"Ow,"

* * *

><p>"Run Mr. Jamaican crab! Don't get eaten!"<p>

"Sirius he can't hear you!" Lily shouted to him.

"How do you know?"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Note to self: never let Lily drive"<p>

"We're magic. We don't drive James," Lily reminded him with a smile.

"Oh right,"

"You guys really need to just kiss already!" cried an impatient Sirius.

"You can't rush these things Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"And you can't control stupid eels who flip your boat over," Remus pointed out.

"Aww they were so close!" Lily said with a sad sigh.

* * *

><p>"Creepy lady possessd James! Someone slap him!" Sirius shouted.<p>

"Ow! Lily!"

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment!"

"NOOO! Lily should be the one marrying James not that old witch!" Remus exclaimed.

"This is stupid! James- I mean Eric- loves Ariel! NO!" Lily pouted.

"I'm sure it'll all work out Lils. He'll snap out of it…I hope," James said uncertainly.

* * *

><p>"Yay! The drunken seagull saves the day!" Sirius said happily. "I want a drunken seagull!"<p>

Everyone ignored that comment.

"Yay! Lily got her voice back! Now you can marry James! Do it! Now! " Sirius insisted.

"Oh no! Lily you turned back into a mermaid!" James shouted.

"NO! Creepy lady stole her! James so get her!" Sirius exclaimed while reaching over and hitting James on the arm repeatedly.

"Cut it out, Padfoot!"

Sirius ignored this, "CREEPY LADY GOT HUGE AND CREEPIER! Moony save me!"

He ducked behind Remus' bean bag chair.

"Sirius, cut it out!" Remus exclaimed pulling him out from behind him.

"WAY TO GO JAMES! He saved the day! Now you guys can get married!" Sirius exclaimed while looking at the real James and Lily expectantly.

The two of them just rolled there eyes.

"Now they live happily ever after," Lily said in a dreamy voice as the credits rolled.

James smiled into her hair wondering if they were having the same thought. Probably not though.

"So who's gonna write the paper?" Remus asked.

James and Lily looked at each other and at the same time yelled, "Nose goes!"

Sirius refused to touch his nose yet again and touched his tongue instead. After quite a bit of arguing, Remus, being the reasonable and kind person he is, decided he would write it.

"Is it time for dinner yet?" Sirius asked.

"It's 3:00!" Lily exclaimed.

"But I'm hungry! And Moony didn't share his chocolate!"

"You know how much I like it!"

The two began to argue and James and Lily rolled their eyes.

"This was quite fun, Lilyflower," James stated.

"It was, even with no one shutting up," Lily smiled.

James chuckled at that, "So, if I break out into a chorus of 'Kiss the Girl', will you go out with me?"

"You never give up do you?" Lily sighed.

"Nope it's part of my charm!"

"See you later, James," Lily laughed and turned to leave.

"Bye, Lilyflower," James waved and then turned to break up the now fist-fight over Remus' precious chocolate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da! First one-shot done...or is it a two-shot. I'll put up another actual one-shot maybe tomorrow. <strong>__**When I picture Lily, in my head I occasionally picture Ariel with green eyes so that's basically why I wrote this. Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
